Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a disc brake caliper, a brake pad assembly and a biasing member assembly.
Background Information
Generally, there are several types of bicycle brake devices currently available on the market. Examples of some types of common bicycle brake devices include rim brakes, and disc brakes. Hydraulic disc brake systems provide substantial braking power in relation to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Moreover, hydraulic disc brake systems typically provide a high level of braking consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions. However, one problem with disc brakes is that its performance is influenced by heat caused by braking.